Talk:Claymore (sword)
chapter 9 page 25 we see (human adult) Galk able to throw the statue encasing the claymore sword inside high into the air using both his hands. This doesn't mean though that he (a human) can necessarily wield the claymore sword with one hand or even two hands, but it is suggestive that it might be possible. The claymore sword might not be that heavy, that big humans, like Galk can't wield it. chapter 73 extra scene 4 pages 5-7 we see a still young (~ 10-14 age) trainee Claymore Clare unable to wield the claymore sword, resulting in dislocating her shoulder from its weight. This is too ambigious though to use to try to determine how heavy the claymore sword is and thus whether a human can wield it or not. It's ambigious because Clare is a Claymore, but she's also still young, so we don't know if she's has superhuman strength or not. chapter 73 extra scene 4 page 9 we see Rubel able to hold the claymore sword with one hand as Clare hands it to him. This doesn't contribute though because we don't know what type of beings Rubel and the rest of the Black Coats are. Rubel also does say that it is heavy, but not how heavy unfortunately (I'll get the source at some point if I remember), we also see human child-teen Raki using quite a big sword too against Ophelia, but I think (have to check up on this) the sword is a Rabona sword that was given to him by Cid+Galk, and not a claymore sword. my point is that we don't know if the claymore swords are actually too heavy for humans to wield or not. The claymore swords could even be extremely light for their size, depending on its material's/metal's density (I.e. gold is very heavy whereas aluminum is very light). Also, many of the human (Rabona) soldiers (including Galk) use pretty big swords too (though not as long as the Claymores' claymore swords). I'm not a sword expert, but they look like long swords. Also the sword adult human Raki uses was called a broad sword, and it is quite big too (bigger than the soldiers' swords but shorter then a Claymore's claymore sword). HegemonKhan 02:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) There is little to nothing to suggest ordinary humans can wield the swords of Claymores. Galk throws a statue with the weapon inside. This is true but it does not matter, there is a difference between throwing and wielding. It important to have some fighting experience, those who do will tell you weight of equipment adds up and is a drag on a warrior's potential. There is no way a human could wield a claymore with the profiency or ability of the half breeds. The human with the claymore would swing a few times on the battlefield after which they would be rather tired. So this means it is not a weapon that they can use in combat. again holding a sword is quite different from fighting with one Furthermore (swords101): the bigger the sword the heavier it will be even when made of relatively light metals. Next broad sword is a common designation used in refference to swords as is long sword. The tricky part is that longswords and broadswords are the virtually the same thing. All broadswords are longswords. However not all long swords are broad swords The fact that Raki's new sword is shorter than a claymore sword is irrelavent because the new sword is not of equal weight so this doesn't prove humans can fight with claymores Sword Sizes in the anime Does anyone else notice that the art for the claymore blades seems to show many different sized swords even though we know that there none. What I mean by that is that in certain episodes the blade seems wider or thinner even at identical angles. Is this an oversight are by the animators?